pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Dweevil
The Titan Dweevil is the final boss in Pikmin 2. It is the largest member of the Dweevil family, and arguably one of the largest creatures in the game, but is really only dangerous because of the powerful items it possesses. At the very bottom of the last dungeon in the game, the Dream Den, Olimar and The President find Louie sitting atop a mound of treasure. When they approach the mound, however, it reveals itself as the head of the Titan Dweevil. The enormous monster then proceeds to attack you, triggering the boss fight. Strategy ]] This boss has a rather complex way to defeating it. It has four weapons which double as treasures after it's defeated; the Flare Cannon, Shock Therapist, Monster Pump and Comedy Bomb, representing the game's four elemental hazards. It will stomp around and act like the various Arachnorb family members in their manner of stomping, except that it doesn't crush Pikmin because it has no large "feet". After it bobs its head down, it will grab two weapons, but only use one. The color it glows and which arm it raises will indicate the weapon it will use, however. The main point is to attack the weapons. If a weapon gets damaged, it will start smoking and will behave differently when used. The weapon will break off when it receives enough damage. Louie is found on top of it the first time you battle it; the Sales Pitch on him as a treasure suggests that he may somehow be in control of the Dweevil. Despite the fact that Olimar should be immune to all hazards by the time you fight this boss, the weapons can still stun him, but do not hurt him. Note: In case the cave was entered with a mixture of all types of Pikmin, it is advisable to still only attack with Yellows. The other Pikmin should be huddled into a corner, such as behind the geyser outside the 'bowl'. If the Monster Pump is used, the captains should be switched rapidly while blowing the whistle in order to prevent any Pikmin from drowning. Flare Cannon The Flare Cannon is the easiest weapon to avoid; it simply sprays flames in a set radius, as it rotates back and forth in about a 180-degree motion. When this weapon is damaged, it will spray more of the area than normal. This fire is irksome in the fact that it is capable of knocking down Olimar even if you are fireproof, stopping him from saving Pikmin. Shock Therapist Possibly the toughest weapon to avoid, it's the only weapon that kills on contact with the attack. When this weapon is used, it will spit out eight electrical "nodes" that will activate and form multiple arcs of electricity between them that incinerate all Pikmin that touch them. Keep your Pikmin in a tight group to avoid getting electrified. When this weapon is damaged, the nodes will activate the moment they are released. This weapon may actually reach a bit beyond the Titan Dweevil's arena on rare occasions, so it is advised once again to keep your Pikmin near the exit geyser. Monster Pump When this weapon is used, it spits out blasts of water that will get latched onto the Pikmin's heads and suffocate them. When the weapon is damaged, it will spit out water at a greater range and faster speed. This weapon's range extends beyond the circular arena where the Titan Dweevil is fought, so be sure to protect the Pikmin that are not fighting. Comedy Bomb When this weapon is used, it will spray three streams of poisonous gas. The streams move at a constant speed and direction, so standing in between them at all times should be no problem. When it is damaged, it will spray four streams that may change direction spontaneously and randomly. Yellow-Only Strategy Bring 100 Yellow Pikmin into the Dream Den. Ignore any treasures and simply run to the exit. This will help avoid loss of Pikmin from trying to get other treasures. Some sublevels have rocks over the holes that will require skill to pull off. You may have to bring the Pikmin through poison or fire. Make sure you blow the whistle to save them. Get to the final floor. The beauty of having 100 Yellows is that you'll always have a shot at saving your Pikmin, plus, they can reach the weapons easily. Now, just be sure to avoid the attacks. Always keep the captains away from the Flare Cannon. If you get hit, you won't be able to escape the attack, and there'll be no saving your Pikmin. First, though, destroy the Monster Pump. When it fires that off, run into a corner, huddling your Pikmin there and continually whistling at them. It is also possible to have the Pikmin attack the Shock Therapist right away, to the extent that it starts smoking, but not tearing it off the Dweevil. This ensures that the enemy will use, for you in this case harmless, electric attacks more often, then attacking the Monster Pump. Once the pump has fallen, attack the Flare Cannon, being sure that your captains don't get hit. After that's fallen, attack the Comedy Bomb. Just run to the top when you see an attack coming. Now, once that's gone, your Pikmin are invincible. Finish off the Shock Therapist, then finish the defenseless Titan Dweevil. Also, keep your inactive captain under the Dweevil. You can then use him to whistle and save Pikmin if your active captain is knocked down by something. Get him to move along with you to the top when the Titan uses its Comedy Bomb attack. As a note, petrification of the Titan Dweevil will make its weapons have a much higher defense. So, it is best not to try it. After the Weapons After all weapons have been broken off (it cannot pick them back up), it will lose its armor, but still have Louie on its head. It will turn pale yellow. All you must do now is throw Pikmin at its body. It does not have any counterattacks at this stage other than shaking off Pikmin and deflowering (tee hee) them, but it does have a substantial amount of health. When defeated, the Titan Dweevil will seemingly melt into a bubbly, bluish goop, leaving only Louie. The weapons and Louie can be picked up as treasures. If you decide to fight this beast again, it will be without any armor or weapons (that is, if you did pick up the treasures, otherwise it will still have them). As a bonus, if you defeat this creature when it is petrified, it will drop 10 random sprays. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Bosses